cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Merlyn
Tommy Merlyn (February 1, 1985-May 13, 2013, resurrected 2015) is the son of terrorist Malcolm Merlyn and the best friend of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. He was killed during The Undertaking and is currently a member of H.I.V.E. (organization). Early Life Canary Season 1 In Big Game, Ray Palmer hears his voice during a recorded conversation between him (Tommy) and Andrea Beaumont, who had recently acquired Palmer Technologies via a merger with her company. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, Canary Season 3 In The Storm (Arrow episode) In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, Canary Season 3 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Alternate Realities In Oliver's toxin-induced dream presented in What Might Have Been, he is married to Helena Bertinelli and they have a daughter together named Rebecca. He and the rest of the Queen-Lance family are hiding out at Queen Manor after the city has been destroyed by the Undertaking (here devised by Damien Darhk instead of his father. Birds of Prey Season 1 In Nothing To Fear, In No Hero, In Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode), In Anarky, In Changes, In Lay Down This Armor, In Divine Justice, In Family, In Female Furies (episode), In The Ruins, In Phase One, In Over It, In Blood Eagle, In The Ties That Bind, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, In Nevermore, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows of the Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Now and Then, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, Trivia Episode Absences In Canary Season 1, Tommy does not appear in 1 episode: * Canary/Flash In Canary Season 2, Tommy does not appear in 1 episode: * Counting Bodies Like Sheep In Canary Season 3, Tommy does not appear in 1 episode: * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Tommy does not appear in 2 episode: * Honor Before Reason * The Parson's Farewell In Canary Season 5, Tommy does not appear in 1 episode: * Good Kitty In Birds of Prey Season 3, Tommy does not appear in 2 episodes before his death: * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) Appearances * 54/150 (Birds of Prey) * 44/50 (Canary) * 23/69 (Arrow) * 121 (Total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (dream) * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (9/10) * Arrangements * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * Canary Black * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (9/10) * The Storm (Arrow episode) * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (7/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (9/10) * Midway * Birds of a Feather * Reflections * The Sisters Lance * All Saints * Inversions * Tragedies * The Purity of Hatred * Birds of Prey (episode) (Birds of Prey S1) (17/17) * Nothing To Fear * No Hero * Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins * Phase One * Over It * Blood Eagle * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (17/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Don't Fight It * Angel With A Shotgun * Shadows of the Past * The Price * Something Wicked * Bury My Love * Secret Six * Blue Roses * Can You Feel My Heart * No Rest For The Wicked * Fearless * Eyes Shut * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (10/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice (Birds of Prey S5) (1/17) * But Fear Itself (Birds of Prey S6) (7/22) * Public Enemies * Breaking Point * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster (Birds of Prey S7) (2/21) * Breathe Into Me (hallucination) * Better Days (alt. reality) Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HIVE Agents Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canary Antagonists Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Birds of Prey Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Democrats Category:Terrans